Inna niż wszystkie
Od autora Dzień dobry wszystkim! (ewentualnie dobry wieczór) Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyłam. Jestem dość słaba w pisaniu wstępów, więc od razu zaproszę was do lektury :D A no i nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach, w których mile widziana będzie opinia o opowiadaniu. To będzie bardzo przydatne :) PS Polecam przeczytać najperw co nieco o bohaterach w zakładce Bohaterowie. Będzie się przyjemniej czytało :D PS2 Tak tylko dla jasności dodam, że tekst pisany kursywą to myśli Aleks PS3 jest duzo opisu domu a przynajmniej tych najwazniejszych miejsc gdzie będzie wszystko miało miejsce, dlatego może pojawić się też dużo zdjęć. PS4 (ostanie juz obiecuje) żeby się łatwiej przechodziło do nowych rozdziałów jest spis treści :) Prolog To wszystko do mnie wraca za każdym razem gdy zamykam oczy. Ten niewyobrażalny ból w każdej części mojego ciała, gdy rodzina do której mnie oddano zobaczyła kim naprawdę jestem. Tortury, głodzenie, poniżanie i lata spędzone w piwnicy. Jednak to wszystko było do zniesienia w porównaniu w tym, co mi zrobili 'naukowcy' i 'lekarze' z ośrodka badawczego do którego oddali mnie 'rodzice' kiedy znudziło im się znęcanie nade mną i trzymanie w podziemiach jak psa. Tak w zasadzie to nawet bezpańskie psy miały lepiej niż ja w tamtym czasie. Naukowcy cięli moje ciało, chcieli sprawdzić czy rany same się zagoją. Łamali kości, żeby sprawdzić czy potrafię to wyleczyć. Wreszcie po kilku tygodniach nieustannego bólu moje ciało nie wytrzymało. Serce zatrzymało się a dusza opuściła ciało. Byłam duchem stojącym nad swoim zmaltretowanym i zakrwawionym ciałem, które oprawcy próbowali przywrócić do życia. Posiniaczone szczupłe ciało, wystające obojczyki i zapadnięte policzki nie przypominały szesnastoletniej dziewczyny. Krew spływała z uchylonych, sinych ust zwłok. Coś przyciągnęło mnie z powrotem do ciała i po prostu z bezsilności zaczęłam krzyczeć. Nie z bólu czy strachu jak zawsze. Przez lata nie byłam szczęśliwa, nie doznałam ani odrobiny miłości. Sama też nie wiedziałam czym jestem. Żyłam w ciągłym strachu, bólu i ciemności, zdana na łaskę moich oprawców a moje życie zależało od ich pomysłów. Codziennie zastanawiali się co jeszcze można mi zrobić, żeby sprawdzić co potrafię. Mój krzyk mieszał się z łzami. Przelałam w to cały swój żal, smutek, złość...bezsilność. Czułam napływającą ciemność w głowie. Wiedziałam, że nie chcę z nią walczyć. Miałam nadzieję, że to mój ratunek, że nareszcie przyszedł po mnie upragniony koniec i ta cała farsa, którą inni nazywają życiem wreszcie się skończy. Ciężkie powieki opadały a obraz się rozmazywał. Słyszałam krzyki. Tym razem to oni krzyczeli, nie ja. Zanim całkowicie ogarnęła mnie ciemność wygięłam usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Witaj śmierci, moja przyjaciółko. Czekałam na Ciebie. Rozdział pierwszy Z kolejnego koszmaru o mojej przeszłości wyrwało mnie uderzenie głowy o szybę. Cholerne dziury. Rozmasowując palcami skroń rozejrzałam się po samochodzie. Robiło się już ciemno. Lysander na siedzeniu obok szkicował coś w swoim notatniku a tata z przodu prowadził samochód. -''Daleko jeszcze?''- zapytałam przecierając zaspane oczy dłońmi ''-Niedługo powinniśmy być'' - Po tacie zdawało się nie widać zmęczenia ale w końcu wampiry tak mają. Chyba. To wszystko jest dla mnie takie nowe. Od znalezienia mnie w Stanach w ośrodku badawczym minął ponad rok. Przez 5 minut z prawdziwą rodziną dowiedziałam się o sobie więcej niż przez całe życie spędzone z tamtymi potworami. Jednak mimo to nie mam żalu do taty, że zdecydował się mnie oddać. Chciał jedynie mojego dobra. W końcu kto mógłby przypuszczać, że w rodzie wampirów z matki wampirzycy i ojca wampira urodzi się banshee. Banshee, która ma wyjątkowo dziwne umiejętności, nawet jak na takie stworzenie. Moje rozmyślenia przerwało zatrzymanie samochodu. -''Jesteśmy. - Moim oczom ukazał się nasz nowy dom. ''Tata się postarał. Pięknie oświetlona rezydencja z basenem wyglądała nieziemsko po zmroku. Na podjeździe zaparkowana była ciężarówka z logo firmy transportowej taty. Pewnie się nie wyrobili z wnoszeniem mebli i kartonów. ''Czując potrzebę porządnego rozprostowania kości po tylu godzinach jazdy zdecydowałam się na małe zwiedzanie okolicy. -''Idę się przejść, niedługo wrócę. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę parku znajdującego się na początku naszej ulicy. Po tych wszystkich latach jedyne co we mnie zostało, to strach co się czai w ciemności. Nigdy po uwolnieniu nie byłam sama w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, ani tym bardziej poza domem w nieoświetlonych zakamarkach miasta. Idąc chodnikiem po nowej ulicy podziwiałam widok wybrzeża. Niesamowite morze, piaszczysta plaża i pięknie oświetlona promenada kusiły swoim widokiem, wabiły nowych gości Nicei w swoją stronę. Jednak mimo oszałamiającego widoku skierowałam swoje kroki do parku. Nawet pomimo lekkiego niepokoju, ciekawość w moim sercu zwyciężyła. Przecież nie może być tak źle. Upewniając się w myślach, że to tylko moje przewrażliwienie przekroczyłam bramę parku. Pomimo późnej pory było w nim całkiem sporo ludzi. Spokojnie przechadzali się po uroczych uliczkach trzymając się za ręce, bawiąc się z psami lub samotnie rozkoszując się chwilą. Zadowolona z obecności innych, skierowałam się w stronę fontanny stojącej na uboczu. Wszystko w parku było takie zadbane...takie pasujące do siebie i stwarzające niezwykły klimat, wyjątkowy i charakterystyczny dla Francji. Ale coś tu nie pasowało. I wtedy znów to poczułam. Strach. Czułam się jak zwierzyna, która musi uciekać przed drapieżnikiem, czającym się w ukryciu, żeby za chwilę zaatakować. Kierując się intuicją spojrzałam za siebie. W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłam ogromne zwierzę biegnące w moją stronę zdecydowanie za szybko, żeby bezpiecznie się zatrzymać. Sparaliżowana z przerażenia nie byłam w stanie uciekać. Chwilę poźniej leżałam powalona przez napastnika na jednej ze ścieżek. Pies pomimo groźnego wyglądu wolał lizać moje policzki. Na szczęście zawsze mógł przecież chcieć przegryźć moją tętnicę czy coś takiego. Cała obolała delikatnie spróbowałam się podnieść. Jednak to nie było w planach przerośniętej bestii, która w głębi duszy jest małym szczeniaczkiem i znów leżałam plecami na twardym podłożu. Świetnie. Po prostu kurde świetnie. ''Użalając się nad swoim położeniem zobaczyłam przypiętą do obroży psa smycz. ''Dusza uciekiniera w ogromnej maszynie do zabijania, to się ktoś wpakował. Sięgnęłam jedną wolną ręką do obroży psa. Pewnie będzie miał tam jakiś telefon do właściciela. Zamiast tego, czego się spodziewałam zobaczyłam jedynie imię psa, bo przecież nie mógł tym naprawdę być prawda? Demon, ktoś ma fantazję. ''-Demon! Demon do nogi!''- W oddali jakiś mężczyzna wołał imię mojego całuśnego napastnika. Zdawać by się mogło, że jest coraz bliżej. ''-No maluszku zejdź, twój pan idzie.'' - jakby to coś miało dać, mówienie do psa. Chociaż z drugiej strony to mądre zwierzęta, może ten zrozumie. O dziwo niechętnie pies przestawał lizać moją twarz. Obolała i zziębnięta od leżenia na chłodnym podłożu podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Demon zrobił to samo na przeciwko mnie i bacznie mi się przyglądał. -''Chodź tu Demon! Zostaw ją.'' - Z głębi parku dynamicznym krokiem zbliżał się wysoki chłopak ubrany w czarne długie spodnie, czerwoną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę. - Nic Ci nie zrobił? - zapytał wyciągając do mnie rękę. ''-Nie, o ile skóra na twarzy jest na miejscu to jest okej.''- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie podając mu lewą dłoń. Kiedy mocniej chwycił moją rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać, nadgarstek odmówił posłuszeństwa. Syknęłam z bólu i zabrałam dłoń. Najwidoczniej przy upadku musiałam się uderzyć. Wyciągnęłam drugą rękę. ''-Ta powinna być mocniejsza''. - uśmiechnęłam się ciągle siedząc na ścieżce. ''-Nie ma opcji, ten nadgarstek jeszcze ja Ci uszkodzę.'' - chłopak podszedł bliżej i podniósł mnie za ramiona stawiając na nogi tuż przed sobą - Jestem Kastiel - przedstawił się wyciągając prawą dłoń.- Przepraszam za to. - palcem wskazał na mój nadgarstek. ''- Aleksandra, nic się nie stało. Nikt mnie w życiu tak nie wycałował.'' - podając mu dłoń uśmiechnęłam się szeroko - Powinnam już iść. Dziękuję za ratunek i może do zobaczenia. - zdrową dłonią pogłaskałam psa, który cały czas siedział przy mojej nodze - Do zobaczenia. - ''z uśmiechem na ustach podrapałam psa za uchem na co zareagował wyjątkowym zadowoleniem. ''- Do zobaczenia. ''- podniósł z ziemi smycz psa. Pożegnawszy się z chłopakiem i uroczym szczeniaczkiem w za dużym ciele skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę domu. ''To był zdecydowanie za długi dzień a pojutrze pewnie będzie gorzej. ''Nigdy nie chodziłam do normalnej szkoły, miałam pełno obaw. Co jeśli oni znów zobaczą, że jestem potworem, dziwadłem w ludzkim ciele. Idąc drogą powrotną rozmyślałam nad swoimi obawami. Po kilku minutach weszłam na posesję nowego domu. Na podjeździe nie było już ciężarówki i ludzi wnoszących nowe rzeczy. ''-Już jestem. - krzyknęłam zamykając za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Usłyszałam odpowiedź taty i brata z salonu. Nie miałam siły do nich iść. Jedyne czego chciałam to łóżko. Na wpół przytomna doczłapałam się do sypialni na piętrze. Nie zwracając uwagi na to czyja ona jest rzuciłam się na coś dużego i miękkiego. Jakie on miał ładne oczy. Nie czekając na moje pozwolenie Morfeusz wziął mnie w swoje objęcia i porzucił mnie w krainie snów. Rozdział drugi Rano obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne wpadające zza okna. Przeciągnęłam się leniwie na wielkim łóżku jednak szybko tego pożałowałam kiedy uderzyłam opuchniętym i zsiniałym lewym nadgarstkiem o zagłówek łóżka. Przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę za wczorajszy spacer rozejrzałam się po pokoju w którym się znajdowałam. To zdecydowanie moja sypialnia. Duże łóżko w beżowym kolorze znajdowało się w dyskretniejszej części pokoju razem z niewielkim stolikiem, wygodnym fotelem i białą szafą. Wypełzłam z łóżka, żeby poznać swój nowy dom. Albo na razie chociaż mój pokój. Zajrzałam do szafy. Nie było tam ubrań a jedynie książki. Ogromna ilość moich starych książek,szkiców domów, które projektowałam. To była dla mnie najlepsza terapia po powrocie z ośrodka. Byłam ogromnie wdzięczna tacie, że o nich pamiętał. Podeszłam do okna i odsłoniłam nico zasłonę. Miałam widok na nasz ogród z boku domu. Wysokie drzewa były idealną zasłoną i dawały dużo prywatności. Idealnie. Obok białej szafy znajdowało się dwoje białych drzwi. Jedne z nich prowadziły do garderoby marzeń. Piękny kryształowy żyrandol, białe szafki z szklanymi elementami stanowiły idealną całość. Było tu dokładnie wszystko czego tylko mogłabym potrzebować a nawet więcej. Po niezbyt dokładnym spenetrowaniu nowych ubrań zdecydowałam się zobaczyć co jest za drugimi drzwiami. Prowadziły one do łazienki. Znajdował się tam duży prysznic, lustro i drzwi pozwalające wyjść na taras z widokiem na morze. Naprzeciwko stała ogromna biała wanna z hydromasażem niewielka wisząca półka z ręcznikami w białym kolorze oraz wysoka stojąca szafka w pasującym kolorze. Wdzięczna za gust taty i projektantów postanowiłam wziąć relaksującą kąpiel w przestronnej wannie. W szafce znalazłam całą masę wszelkiego rodzaju płynów, żeli, kostek musujących do kąpieli. Wybrawszy zestaw puściłam ciepłą wodę i związawszy długie włosy w niezbyt dokładnego wysokiego kucyka, wskoczyłam w pełną piany wannę. Przyjemna relaksująca chwila zamieniła się w dwugodzinną kąpiel. Po wyjściu wytarłam i owinęłam ciało ręcznikiem, puściłam wilgotne włosy luzem na plecy i wmasowałam w twarz mój ulubiony krem truskawkowy o tym samym zapachu zapachu. Tata się naprawdę postarał z każdym szczegółem. ''Czułam, że to będzie dobre miejsce dla nas. Szczególnie, że Nicea to rodzinne miasto mojej mamy. Zrelaksowana zabiegami w swoim własnym spa odważyłam się poszukać w garderobie czegoś wygodnego. Zanurkowałam w wąskim przejściu 'małej szafy' i otwierałam kolejne szuflady. O dziwo bardzo szybko znalazłam to czego potrzebowałam. Szybko założyłam krótkie, czarne dresowe spodenki, luźną koszulkę w tym samym kolorze i poczłapałam do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Po wyjściu z sypialni idąc korytarzem w kierunku schodów na parter mijałam kolejne drzwi. Ciekawa co się znajduje za każdymi z nich otwierałam je po kolei. Tuż obok mojego pokoju znajdowała się sypialnia gościnna. Neutralne jasne kolory, duże wygodne łóżko z białym, półprzezroczystym baldachimem stojące przy prawej stronie. Na ścianie na wprost drzwi znajdowało się duże okno z widokiem na morze a obok stała szafa pasująca kolorystycznie do łóżka. Na lewej ścianie widać było drzwi, które na pewno prowadziły do łazienki przeznaczonej dla gości zajmujących tę sypialnię. Obok pokoju gościnnego była sypialnia Lysandra. Jego charakterystyczny styl rozpoznałabym wszędzie. Masywne drewniane łóżko w ciemnym brązowym kolorze stało pomiędzy okami, naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych do sypialni. Po lewej stronie widać było drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej łazienki, oraz piękne biurko ze skórzanym fotelem. Natomiast całą prawą ścianę zajmowała ogromna drewniana szafa z suwanymi drzwiami i lustrem. To była ostatnia sypialnia na piętrze i tym samym dotarłam do schodów. Po zejściu na parter pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to ogromna ilość okien. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do sypialni taty urządzonej w nowoczesnym stylu oraz łazienka połączona z tym pokojem. Obok królestwa taty znajdowały się schody prowadzące do garażu i piwnicy. Na przeciwko schodów znajdowała się ogromna skórzana rogowa kanapa a przed nią na ścianie obok kominka zawieszona była 65calowa plazma. Za kanapą znajdowała się przestronna kuchnia z dużą wyspą nad którą wisiała piękna długa kryształowa lampa. Obok kuchni znajdowała się toalety. Przy stole obok wyspy siedzieli tata i Lysander. Żywo o czymś dyskutowali nie zwracając uwagi na moją obecność. ''-Dzień dobry tato, hej Lys-'' podeszłam do każdego z nich i pocałowałam w policzek - ''jest coś do jedzenia? - nie czekając na ich odpowiedź otworzyłam lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś zjadliwego. ''-Rano byliśmy w sklepie, powinno Ci coś smakować. Znaleźliśmy twoje ulubione płatki.'' - Tata wstał od stołu i pomógł mi szukać płatków a Lysander odwrócił się na krześle przodem do nas. - jak Ci się podoba twój pokój? - zapytał tata podając mi płatki ''-Najlepszy na świecie. Dziękuję tato, postarałeś się ze wszystkim i jest cudownie. Z resztą tak jak cały dom. Bajeczny.'' - nalewając mleka do miseczki i zasypując płatkami jeszcze długo rozmawialiśmy o nowym domu. Lysander zwiedził cały dom nocą, w końcu jak się nie śpi to ma się masę czasu. Po zjedzeniu wstawiłam naczynia do zmywarki. ''-Chodźcie na chwilę na dół do garażu muszę wam coś pokazać.'' - powiedział tata wstając od stołu. Razem z Lysandrem wstaliśmy od stołu i podążyliśmy szklanymi schodami w dół. Prowadziły one do pomieszczenia z basenem. Kocham ten dom. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej spiżarni. Jedna ściana całkowicie zapełniona była przez skrzynki z winami. Znając gust taty, bardzo drogimi winami. Wszystkie te pomieszczenia nie wyglądają jak piwnica. Jasne ściany, panele, piękne żyrandole. Gdyby nie brak okien do złudzenia przypominałoby to zwyczajny dom. Gdy wyszliśmy ze spiżarni skierowaliśmy się w stronę drzwi znajdujących się na wprost schodów, którymi zeszliśmy. Prowadziły one do niewielkiego garażu podziemnego z czterema miejscami parkingowymi zajętymi przez sportowe samochody. Cholernie drogie samochody. ''-Zrobiliście w Stanach prawo jazdy, więc musicie mieć samochody prawda?'' - tata skierował swoje kroki do skrzyneczki wiszącej na ścianie garażu, wyjął z niej kluczyki do dwóch z samochodów. ''-Mercedes dla Ciebie Aleks.'' -tata podał mi kluczyki do nowego samochodu. ''-To naprawdę dla mnie?'' - niepewnie wzięłam do ręki kluczyki do istnego cudu motoryzacji. Większe samochody zawsze wydawały mi się bezpieczniejsze. Znów tata doskonale wiedział chociaż nigdy o to nie prosiłam - skąd wiedziałeś, że taki mi się spodoba?- zapytałam przenosząc wzrok z kluczyków na tatę. ''-Twoja mama miała dokładnie taki sam gust kochanie.'' - odpowiedział tata przytulając mnie i całując w czoło. -''A camaro jest dla Ciebie Lys''. - puszczając mnie z uścisku tata podał kluczyki synowi. Największą miłością mojego brata poza muzyką jest motoryzacja. Widząc jego szczęśliwe pełne zachwytu oczy poczułam ciepło na sercu. Blondyn podbiegł natychmiast do maski i zaczął podziwiać swój nowy prezent 'od środka'. Pełen zachwytu Lys natychmiast chciał przetestować samochód. Zmęczona wrażeniami dzisiejszego dnia zrezygnowałam z zaproszenia do wspólnej przejażdżki. Razem z tatą wsiedli do swoich samochodów i wyjechali stromym podjazdem z garażu na ulicę. Gdy zostałam sama w domu nabrałam ochoty na obejrzenie filmu i popcorn. Gdybym nie spała do południa byłoby więcej czasu i mogłabym nawet iść na spacer. A teraz zostało mi obejrzenie filmu i zrelaksowanie się ciepłym prysznicem przed jutrzejszym ciężkim dniem. Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy film znaleziony w internecie i rozwaliłam się na kanapie przed wielkim telewizorem zajadając się przygotowanym wcześniej popcornem. Znużona całym dniem zasnęłam na kanapie zanim skończył się film. Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FF/Opowiadanie Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel